glowbeonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
All players in Glowbe have a profile. It contains customizable information about the player in and out of Glowbe. To access your profile, go to the Me tab and click on "My Profile." You can also add or change the Passport stamp or Group medal shown in your profile in the options in your Passport. View & edit your profile Your profile is publicly visible everyone wishing to browse it. Besides your level, links to mail you & view your items, your profile includes information that you can customize: * Glowbe Name - This is different than your permaname. Your Glowbe Name can be changed at any time and is displayed above your avatar when you are in rooms and is listed when you are in a game or a chat. Friends will be able to find your profile by searching for your Glowbe name. * Photo* - A thumbnail image shown next to your name in your profile. It is also used in the lists of players present in chats and in games, as well as the profiles of people who have you listed as a friend. To make this image animated, use a .gif file that is no larger than 80 pixels wide by 60 pixels tall. * Status* - Whatever you type in here will be shown below your Glowbe Name in your profile. When you change your status, a message with the new status is sent out to any Friends that are online and shows up in their notification bar. * Home Page URL* * Sex* * Birthday - This information was filled in when you created your account because You must be 13 years of age or older to access Glowbe. * Show age - The default for this option is no (unchecked). * Location * Friendly - If you are level 10 and have at least 20 friends, tick here to become a Glowbe Friendly Person. Your name will be displayed to new players and you will automatically accept all friend requests. If you have been suspended for breaking the rules, this option will not be available. * = optional View & edit your information You can also add other information for old and new friends to find you with. Adding this information is optional. Use commas to separate phrases. * Activities * Interests * Favorite Games * Favorite Music * Favorite Movies * Favorite Shows * Favorite Books * About Me When viewing information in a profile, except for the information in "About Me," all the terms can be searched for by clicking on them. Currently for multiple word phrases, the search will find any instances of any of the words in the phrase. Other info Also listed in your profile are: * A link to Your Rooms - A list of your unlocked, public rooms. * Player News - Your recent accomplishments that will show up on friends' "My News" sections in their Me tabs. * Your Galleries - Any image galleries that you have created. * Your Friends - Anyone that has accepted a friend request from you will be listed. * Your Game Trophies - Any trophies that you have earned while playing games in Glowbe will be listed. * Your Group Medals - Any medals that you have received. * Your Passport Stamps - Any Passport stamps that you have earned. * Game Ratings - Your rating for any games that you have played in Glowbe will be listed. The higher the number, the higher your ranking. * Groups - Any publicly viewable Groups that you are a member of will be listed. Exclusive Groups that you are a member of will only be seen by you when viewing your own profile. * Recent Favorites - Any shop items that you have recently favorited. * Your Comment Wall - Other players can leave public comments for you here. You can delete a comment from your wall if it is not to your liking.